Stop Falling
by Momentary Dead King
Summary: Stephanie McMahon makes an important realization about the two most important men in her life. *One Shot & Song Fic*


"Stop Falling"  
  
By" Momentary Dead King  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the wrestlers. Vince does. The wrestlers who play their characters own themselves. I just write about them.  
  
The song "Stop Falling" is sung and owned by Pink. It's her best song to date, in my opinion.  
  
*..* are the song lyrics  
  
I look at him. He staring back at me with hurt eyes. Because he knows what's coming.  
  
*Chorus:*  
  
*I ain't lookin for a steady thing  
  
I ain't lookin for what love brings  
  
I'm still young and I ain't ready babe  
  
I'm still lookin for some better days*  
  
I hated this. Ever since I first saw him, I was captivated by his looks, his style, his charisma. I wanted to be with him, but I belonged to someone else. I just broke my engagement to my boyfriend, Paul.  
  
*I don't wanna give you everything  
  
I just wanna make you feel things  
  
If you ain't down to give me everything  
  
Just throw it away*  
  
It wasn't because I didn't love him, because I do, but today, I realized something. That I'm not ready for marriage, but I'm not ready for him either.  
  
*Don't assume cuz I'm a woman  
  
That I'll fall in love  
  
Don't expect I'm young and need to be took care of  
  
Don't wanna hear you got what I need  
  
Cuz how would you know before we speak*  
  
For the past four years, we've been together, in the shadows. Nobody would give us a second thought when they see us together. They just think we were discussing our storyline. I loved every moment we had together.  
  
*You've gotta understand my side  
  
I've had a crazy, crazy life  
  
Nobody came along to open up my eyes  
  
You've gotta take what you can get  
  
Don't even bother with my heart  
  
Cuz I get a feeling I won't let it start*  
  
I knew he was married. Neither of us cared. As long as we had each other, we didn't care. Soon, I became torn when I began to have feelings for Paul. He was so sincere when he proposed, and that's when I had to have a reality check.  
  
*Repeat Chorus*  
  
*Please believe me  
  
I've been down this road and back again  
  
Learned my lesson and it was that love is not my friend  
  
For the day I put my trust in you  
  
Would be the day I say "I do"*  
  
I had to look in the mirror and see what I had done. I love two men. One who loved me with all his heart. Another that has a pregnant wife at home waiting for him. It was that day that I decided to stop this affair.  
  
*Don't expect me just to open up  
  
Maybe I'm just a little scared  
  
Please don't tell me what you think I wanna hear  
  
Oh baby save it, I've heard it all before  
  
There ain't nothin you could say, whoa, to make me change my ways*  
  
*Repeat Chorus*  
  
He just stares. "Stephanie." He says. It's hard for me to look at him but I have to end this.  
  
"Chris, I can't play this game anymore. I just can't."  
  
"Steph, I want to be with you. I love you."  
  
*So stop falling  
  
Stop falling  
  
You know you're falling....for me  
  
Stop falling  
  
Stop falling  
  
Stop falling...for me*  
  
I try to fight back tears at this point. "And what about Jessica? She's going to have your child! What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'll get divorced."  
  
"Please Chris, don't. She needs you much more than I do."  
  
"I *need* you, Stephanie."  
  
The blue intensity in Chris Irvine's eyes paralyzed me. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he was so intense and truthful. I hold his hand as I stare deeply in his eyes.  
  
"Please try and understand, Chris, all of this happened so fast that I didn't have time to look around me and see what was happening. I love you Chris but..I'm not ready."  
  
He says nothing. He leans towards me and kisses me. As he walks away, those words ring in my head "I'm not ready". I watch him walk away, knowing that I lost a piece of my heart.  
  
*You've gotta understand my side  
  
I've had a crazy, crazy life  
  
Nobody came along to open up my eyes  
  
Oh baby, take what you can get  
  
Don't even bother with my heart  
  
I get a feeling I won't let it start*  
  
*Repeat Chorus*  
  
Knowing that my heart will not follow him.  
  
*Stop falling...* 


End file.
